


fuera de percepción

by cheerfulittlekow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulittlekow/pseuds/cheerfulittlekow
Summary: En sus ojos ve a Reshiram reflejado de ellos.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 6





	fuera de percepción

Su primer encuentro, en Pueblo Terracota, fue algo tan común y natural que, de haber quedado ahí, hubiese sido como otro de los tantos retos casuales que imponía a entrenadores con altas expectativas en mente (o simplemente porque no tenía a nadie más a quien retar−)

O también se podría deber a su infinita curiosidad por hablar con los pokémon; por saber lo que pensaban, lo que sentían estando con sus entrenadores. Y siempre era igual.

Sin embargo, el Tepig de ese muchacho con cabellos cacao y sonrisa desafiante le hizo perderse entre toda la maraña que se habían vuelto sus ideales. Ese Tepig irradiaba confianza, siendo que en ningún momento utilizó el término entrenador, sino amigo.

Tal vez por eso preguntó su nombre, tal vez por eso no paraba de pensar con ansias encontrárselo en la siguiente parada.

Después de todo, lo único que esperaba era ver su crecimiento junto a sus pokémon. Porque, todos ellos siempre hablaban cosas maravillosas de él.

Como el pequeño Tepig (ahora en su última fase evolutiva), que le contaba todas las veces que se acurrucaban por las noches más frías del año. Le contaba lo enfermizo que llegaba a ser y que constantemente le tenía que brindar de su calor; le contaba lo realmente cálido que era aun cuando perdían una batalla.

Y Harmonia podía sentir el suave tacto de una mano desconocida abrazando su corazón. Ese sentimiento que se repetía cada que hablaba con sus amigos.

Además, Reshiram no fue la excepción.

La última vez que se vieron, sus ojos no reflejaron los de un maestro Pokémon; sino lo que imponía Reshiram; el calor de un alma bondadosa y la verdad que no era sino la libertad en su estado más puro.

Y eso era lo único que veía en sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado tiempo, creo que estoy algo oxidada. Espero volver pronto c:


End file.
